Snowflakes and Snow Globes
by Pyewacket75
Summary: TWO-SHOT - Written as a Secret Santa fic on Live Journal. House feels obligated to get Cameron a Christmas present since she got him one. Kinda light and fluffy but what the hell, it's Christmas! Chapter 2 is full of smutty Hameron goodnesss!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written for Hughville as a Secret Santa fic. These were the criteria:**  
>WANT:<br>1. House/Cameron when she first got hired to his department.  
>2. Wilson<br>3. Something fun and light with lots of UST and eye!sex

DO NOT WANT:  
>1. Cuddy and her retconning.<br>2. Chase being an ass.  
>3. Foreman<p>

**Snowflakes and Snow Globes**

"She...got me something," House said, sounding a little dismayed and unsure of what he was even saying.

Wilson stared at his friend from across the table as he picked at his salad. "Who's _she_ and what did she get you?"

"Cameron. She got me a Christmas present."

"What was it?"

"A medical text. _Modern Infectious Disease Epidemiology_. It's pretty cool, actually."

"Wow. So what are you gonna get her?"

"Nothing."

Wilson arched an eyebrow. "You have to get her something."

"How about the clap?"

"This is serious, House. Have you even thanked her for it?"

"She knows I'm grateful."

"Does she? House, this is a new low, even for you. Why can't you just admit you like her?"

"I don't like her."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. Eventually you'll believe it. In the meantime, you have to return the favour. We'll go after work and find something."

"Of course you would know the places to shop. Why don't I give you $20 and _you_ pick something?"

"It's gonna cost you more than $20. I'm sure that medical text wasn't cheap."

"It's $50. I looked online," House replied with some thought.

"Right. That's why we're going to go shopping."

"I can find my own thing," House replied with disdain as he kicked his feet up on the desk. Wilson merely held up his hands in surrender and left the office.

If House were honest with himself, he really didn't know why she liked him so much. When he'd hired her a few months earlier, he thought she was a goody-goody, too pure to be working for the likes of him. On the other hand, she was smart, met all his criteria and was extremely pretty. Since Cuddy told him he had to hire a female fellow, he decided he couldn't do much better than Allison Cameron, the Immunologist from Chicago. He could certainly do worse.

He glanced into the conference room where Cameron and Chase were talking. Feeling eyes on her, she looked right at House and for a moment it felt like time stood still. He was holding his breath as they stared at each other through the glass door.

Her face flushed but she didn't look away. It was like they were speaking some unknown language which only they knew.

House's mouth was suddenly dry and he moistened his lips with his tongue. Cameron did the same and then directed her attention back to Chase.

Oh yeah. He needed to get her something. Nothing too personal, just to return the sentiment.

But there was a problem. House didn't know how to do sentiment.

He glanced her way again and she was looking at him once more.

_I'm so screwed_, he thought to himself as he opened his laptop and began browsing.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to find something when he knew where to look. On his way home from work he stopped and bought a card. He spent all evening working on what to say in it, going through several drafts before he finally decided to keep it simple.<p>

He paid extra to have her gift shipped overnight and it arrived, gift wrapped later the next day, thankfully while Cameron was in the lab and he left it on the chair by his desk for her to find.

As he stood out in the hall, out of sight, he watched her as she discovered it, and sat down. He laughed as she gave it a shake and then took the card out of the envelope. She smiled and shook her head as she read the inscription and then she opened the present to find a snow globe with the Chicago skyline inside.

House pulled the door open and limped in, startling her, as she quickly rose up from his chair. "I...I thought you were gone for the day," she stammered.

"Relax. I'm not going to chastise you for sitting at the big man's desk."

"House..." Cameron said, holding the snow globe close to her chest. "Thank you."

He merely nodded, unsure of what to say so he said the first thing that popped into his head. "Wanna get something to eat?"

She blinked once and looked stunned, and he tried not to laugh as he added, "just dinner. And God knows I need a drink after today."

Again, he found himself holding his breath while she thought it over and then she nodded in agreement. "I'll just get my coat."

X X X

Three drinks and a meal of burgers and fries later, they were both relaxed and very full. They sat together in the large booth in a comfortable silence until he glanced at the time. "Wanna get outta here?"

"You're in no shape to drive, House," she pointed out.

"Neither are you. But my apartment is just around the corner. You can make us some coffee," he said as he began to slide out of the booth. Cameron was so surprised at being invited over that she didn't say a word as she followed suit and put her coat on. It had started to snow but they made it back to his place before it really started to come down.

"Kitchen's through there," he said as he pointed. Then he helped her off with her coat and hung it and her scarf on the rack next to the door.

"Nice piano," she said as she passed by it, running her hand along the smooth, black surface. "Will you play me something?"

"What do you want me to play?"

"Know any Christmas songs?"

House rolled his eyes but nodded and sat down on the bench while Cameron found the coffee and set about making them some.

Several minutes later, she came out with two steaming mugs on a tray she found and put them on top of the piano. She then fixed both cups the way they liked and handed him one. Their fingers slightly touched, even lingered for longer than necessary as he took the mug from her.

"That sounded nice," she said. "Play another one."

"Anything specific?"

"O come, O come Emmanuel."

"Hmm, not sure I know that one," he said as he cocked his head to one side and thought. "How does it go?"

Cameron's eyes widened and she blushed. "You want me to...sing it?"

"Just a little," he chuckled at the look of horror on her face, as if he'd suggested something insane.

She cleared her throat and sang a short verse, very softly so that he could barely hear it, but it was entertaining to see her so flustered. She then stopped, took her mug and sipped, signifying that she wasn't going to sing another note.

"Hmm," he said as he placed his fingers on the keys and began to play the song almost perfectly all the way through. At the end, she playfully slapped his arm.

"You knew that song the whole time!" she laughed.

"Guilty," he laughed as he reached for his own mug and sipped. _Why couldn't anyone else, himself included, make coffee like she did?_ He placed the mug back on top of the piano next to hers and when he turned his head to look at her, she was staring at him.

"Thanks for inviting me over, House."

"Someone had to sober me up. And your coffee making skills are better than mine."

He then watched her get up and walk over to the window to watch the snow. It had accumulated quite a lot in the past hour and she didn't relish walking home in it. That's when she heard him move across the room and stand close beside her.

"You could stay," he suggested, not looking at her. "I mean, your car is still at the hospital, and I left mine at the bar. You shouldn't walk at this time of night."

"I could call a cab," she pointed out.

"It would take them forever to get here in that," he said as he pointed to the several inches of snow outside.

"What about your _rep_? What do you think people would say if they knew I'd spent the night? It would signify that you actually cared."

"Oh, you.." he chuckled as he waved his finger at her. "To hell with my rep. It's purely innocent."

Cameron arched an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"Isn't it?" he countered with a raised eyebrow of his own. "What do you want? Are you reading something more into this than there is?"

"Would it be so terrible?" she smiled as she turned to face him. "I...like you House. I think you know that. Everyone else does. If I spent the night and nothing happened between us, nobody would believe it anyway."

He nodded. "That's true. So then let's give them something to talk about," he said and closed the gap between them by taking a step closer and bending his head down.

Cameron took another step closer as well and had to stand on her tip toes to reach his lips as they gently brushed against each other at the same time.

It was a sweet kiss. Not the least bit as intense as it could have been, but it definitely spoke volumes as to the mood of the evening. She didn't want to go home, and he didn't want her to. He dropped his cane and wrapped both of his arms around her waist, pulling her against his warm body. Her hands slid up his arms and squeezed his biceps as he nibbled her lower lip. "Are you going to stay?" he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I probably shouldn't. But the snow..."

"It's much warmer in here. And less lonely. For me, anyway."

Cameron smiled up at him. "Me too. Looks like I'm staying then."

House grinned as he looked down at her, still holding her close. "Good." And they kissed once more as the snow continued to fall.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This story was going to be a one-shot. But I had a sudden inspiration to write another chapter and fill it full of smut. So here ya go. It's entirely unrealistic that House and Cameron would sleep together this soon but...what the hell, it's Christmas! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Cameron was unsure what to do next at that point. Did she assume she'd sleep on the couch? Or was she going to sleep with him in his bed?

They were still holding each other close as they watched the snow fall outside. It was practically a blizzard.

"Want to watch a movie or...something?" he asked her as he stepped back out of their embrace. He looked a little unsure himself. After all, it had been a long time since he'd spent Christmas with anyone other than Wilson.

"Sure. I'm sure there's at least one classic movie playing," she giggled as she followed him to the couch and sat down on the opposite end. Once he finished flipping channels and settled on _It's a Wonderful Life_, he looked over at her.

"You're going to sit all the way over there? I don't bite. Unless of course you want me to."

"Depends on where," she giggled as she moved closer to him and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Ooo feisty," he chuckled as he gave her a squeeze. "Ya know, if someone had told me a month ago that I'd be spending Christmas with you, I would've laughed in their faces."

"You'd laugh in their faces anyway," she pointed out.

"That's true. How is it you know me so well?"

Cameron shrugged. "I'm pretty good at sizing people up."

"And yet you're still here. Wow!"

She playfully slapped his chest as she giggled. It was like music to his ears and it made him smile. She looked so beautiful sitting there and he took advantage of the moment by bending his head down and kissing her softly.

She surprised him by slipping her tongue past his lips and deepening the kiss further as her arm slipped around him and pulled him closer.

The movie was quickly forgotten as her fingers buried deep in his hair and his hands slid up and down her back as he kissed her with the same passion she was giving him.

Their embrace was quickly broken up when her cell phone vibrated on the coffee table. "Damn," she sighed as she reached for it. "It's Chase. Hang on," she said as she got up to take the call. Meanwhile, House adjusted himself, his jeans felt quite snug all of a sudden and he went to the kitchen to get some wine that one of the new clinic nurses had given him. As he poured some into two glasses, she returned and he handed her one.

"What did the wombat want?"

"He saw my car in the parking lot and wanted to know what was up."

"So what did you tell him?"

"That I met a friend for drinks and walked there but decided to stay over since it was closer than walking back to the hospital."

He took her glass and set it aside before pulling her into his arms again. "Did you tell him who that 'friend' was?"

Cameron arched her eyebrow. "What do you think? Hell no! It would be all over the hospital by morning."

"Quicker, probably."

They returned to the living room with their wine and watched the rest of the movie. At the end, House discovered that she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He turned off the TV and nudged her awake. "Come on, time for bed."

"If you have an extra pillow I can just sleep here..."

He gave her a look like she was crazy. "Why would you want to sleep here when I have a king bed in there," he said as he pointed in the direction of his bedroom. "Come on."

She hesitated for a moment, but then realized he was probably right. Besides, the couch, as comfortable as it was, probably wouldn't be nearly as nice as his bed.

While he was in the bathroom, she stripped down to her bra and panties and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. He came out, saw her and then checked the thermostat. "Are you cold?"

"No, it's fine."

He'd already changed into a Tshirt and pajama pants so he got into bed and lay still for a few minutes before glancing over at her, still clutching the blanket under her chin.

"A little shy, are we?" he teased, giving her a slight poke in the side.

"No, just..."

"What?" He asked as he rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand.

"We work together. I work for you. If the guys or Cuddy found out..."

"Who's going to tell them? Besides, we haven't done anything wrong here. A kiss here and there is hardly gossip. And don't worry about Cuddy. She knows that if she fired you, she'd have to fire me, and she won't do that so you're as safe as a virgin at a eunuch convention."

Cameron laughed but stopped when House's mouth crashed against hers and he was practically laying on top of her. His leg was thrown across hers and his hand splayed over her stomach on top of the covers.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me," he whispered as he pulled the covers back to reveal her matching ice blue bra and lace underwear. Her skin was virtually flawless, soft, creamy white and he couldn't resist touching her. He was almost afraid to touch such perfection and she quivered when she felt the tips of his fingers glide along her ribcage.

She definitely didn't want him to stop, and she let him know by wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to her for another kiss.

Soon, their hands and mouths were everywhere at once, touching, kissing and stroking and she squirmed and writhed beneath his ministrations. She always knew that he'd be as focused on her as he was on any medical mystery, and he was proving that fact. So when his hand slid down into her underwear and touched the one spot that was capable of making her scream, she almost did. "Oh God, House!" she moaned and arched off the bed, spreading her legs wider so as to give him more access. "Yes!"

He stroked her harder, inserting one of his fingers into her tight channel and she bucked her hips. "So good," she murmured as she slid her hands up his chest and pulled his shirt up. He stopped what he was doing to help her pull his shirt off and then unsnapped her bra.

"Let's just get naked," he chuckled as he pulled her panties off and tossed them over his shoulder as she helped him off with his pants. He was grateful they were under the covers because she was unable to see his mangled thigh. He then leaned over and took a condom out of the top drawer of his night stand. "I hope you don't have any...pre-conceived notions about me..."

Cameron just smiled and snatched the condom out of his hand. She unwrapped it, and rolled it onto his very large, and very stiff shaft, trying not to be too obvious as she stared at it in wonder. He certainly didn't disappoint in that category and if their foreplay was any indication, she was sure he had some serious skills in that arena as well. "Oh..." she squeaked as he rolled them over so she was on top, straddling him with the tip of his cock teasing her entrance. She bent down and their lips met hungrily as he bucked his hips and pressed himself inside her wet passage. "Greg!" she groaned, suddenly realizing what she'd just said, but it seemed to naturally roll off her tongue. Somehow, calling him House in such an intimate moment seemed strange to her. But then, calling him by his first name seemed even moreso.

House was too into what was going on to care what she called him. But he had to admit it sounded nice hearing someone use his first name other than Stacy or his own mother.

Cameron rode him for several minutes until he felt himself getting closer and flipped her onto her back as she yelped in a shocked surprise. However, once he began pounding harder into her, she began screaming his name repeatedly and he hoped the police wouldn't show up. To silence her, he pressed his lips against hers and swallowed her cries as he moved faster and deeper. "Oh yeah..." he grunted as his lips devoured her neck and throat as he felt her inner walls clamp around him and a warm flood of moisture was soon to follow.

"Greg..oh God...oh God...so good..."

"Too good," he whispered in her ear as he helped her ride out her climax and then hit his, groaning loudly in her ear as he sucked and nibbled on her neck. "Oh God, Cameron..."

She clutched at him as they came down from their post orgasmic bliss, and then they collapsed against each other in a tangle of arms and legs.

"We're in so much trouble," she giggled as she curled up against him, her head resting against his chest.

"Definitely. But it'll be one hell of a ride," he nodded. "We can talk about it over breakfast," he yawned.

"Mm, sounds good. G'night, House."

"G'night, Cameron."

**The End**


End file.
